How To Train Your Dragon
by killerninja123
Summary: Genderbend. Female!Hiccup, Male!Astrid, and Human!Toothless. Same Story, but only one difference: Toothcup!
1. This is Berk

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village, in a word its sturdy, it's been here for seven generations, but every building in here looks new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset. The only problem is the pests. You see most places have mice or mosquitoes, but we have...

A blast of fire shot at me, but I quickly shut the door, closing my eyes. I can feel the intense heat. I pray to myself, hoping it won't burn into crisp. After the heat is gone, I opened I eyes and gasped. "Dragons."

Most people would leave, but not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. I ran out of the house, as I saw many of the villagers were fighting dragons. One of the villagers just jumped onto a dragon and hit its head with a hammer. My name is Hiccup. Great name for a girl I know, but it's not the worst. Parents believed hideous names will frightened off gnomes and trolls, like our charming Viking demeanor would do that.

As I tried to make my way around the village, a man fell right in front of me, but he got up excitedly and charged off somewhere else. Many people were running with their blades and hammer in their hands, while I moved and duck out of the way. Then I turned around, walking backwards to get a good view of the battle. While I wasn't looking someone bumped into me and a dragon blasted near me. I fell backwards and one of the villagers came at me with it's weapon raised into the air.

"BAAAAA! Morning." He smiled. After that he ran off trying to hit some dragons.

I quickly got back up my feet and ran. While I was running some villagers passed by, telling me to get back inside. Of course, I never listen to them anyway for many, many reasons and I need to get to my destination. Before I can get to the smiting shop, a fire breathing dragon was flying in my way, creating a stream of fire and I found myself being pulled back.

"Hiccup!" a booming voice rang through my ears. My dad lifted me up by the back of the tunic and held me so people can see. Like every adult in this village, my dad is large, muscular, and beefy. He has long red hair and a long red beard. "What is she doing out side ag-what are you doing here, get inside."

That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head cleaned off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do. Dad took a large wooden table and hit it at a dragon. He watched the sight of the battle with his blood thirsty eyes.

"What do we got?" He asked one of the Vikings.

"Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmares." The Viking answered.

Suddenly, something exploded and a shower of flames landed on dad's shoulder. He doesn't seemed to be bothered with it. He just wiped it off as if it was a fly.

"Any Night Furies?" Dad asked.

"Not so much."

"Good."

Then the whole village brought up the torches to distract the dragons. I finally got into the shop, passing my boss. I took off my fur jacket and put on a pink apron. As my boss saw me, he smiled. "It's nice of you to join the party. I thought you'll be carried off."

"Who me?" I giggled as I lift up a heavy metal stoned hammer and placed it onto the wall. "No, I'm way too muscular for their taste! They don't know what to do with all of his."

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they?" He joked.

The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice since I was little...well littler. I open the window of the shop and many Vikings pushed their weapons towards me for sharping and balancing. I took the weapons and mend them as I can. As I do my tinkering, I saw my dad talking to the Vikings.

"We'll move them to the lower defenses, we'll counterattack with catapults." Dad announced.

Everyone did as they were told, but then a house caught on fire. See? The whole village, lots and lots of new houses. then I heard someone yell fire. As I watch, I saw a group of teenagers passed by. They grabbed buckets and put out the fire, but one of the teenagers were twins and they were fighting over a bucket. The big blonde is Fishlegs, the dark hair is Snoutlout, the blonde fraternal twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...Aster!

Aster is a tall, blonde, lean, but muscular guy. He's Berks most popular guy in the whole village. I had a huge crush on him since we were kids. As the put out the fire, it exploded in behind him. I stared at him dreamily. Their job is so much cooler. When they passed the shop again, I leaned back and gaze at him in the distance, but I found myself wanting to go after him and talk to him.

"Hey!" Gobber snapped. He lifted me by the back fo my tunic and away from the window.

"Aw, come on!" I complained. "Just let me out please. I need to make my mark!"

"Well you made plenty of marks." Gobber said. "All in the wrong places."

"Please two minutes." I begged. "I'll kill a dragon and my life would eventually get better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer," Gobber explained. "You can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these."

Gobber lifted up a throwing weapon, but a Viking took it and threw it at a dragon. The dragon got caught by it and fell onto the ground. I sprinted to my invention and showed it to Gobber. "Okay, fine but this will help me throw it for me." I patted my machine. Suddenly, it released a hammer and hit a Viking on his head.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber pointed at me.

"Mild calibration issue-" I try to clarify.

Gobber groaned some more. "Hiccup, if you ever wanted to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all of this."

I stared blankly at him. "You just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes that's it. Stop being all of you." Gobber smiled.

"Oh." I nodded sarcastically as if I understood him.

"Oh, yes." Gobber nodded with agreement.

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much...raw Vikingness can contain. There'll be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." Then he took a sword and handed to me. "Sword, sharpened now."

I took the sword. It was so heavy, I could barely lift it up. Why do I have to be so weak? Then I sharpened it. I knew that one day I'll get out there because killing a dragon everything around here. As I sharpened the sword, I watched what everyone was doing. A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Gronckles are tough, taking down one of these would definitely get me a boyfriend. A Zippleback, exotic, two heads twice the status. The Zipplebacks blew the shed, revealing many sheep inside.

"They found the sheep!" someone shouted.

"Concentrated fire over the lower bank." Dad ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Dad is really likeable since he's the chief and for me...well let's just say I'm useless and some believed I'm accident-prone. lovely isn't it?

"Hurry up!"

"Fire!"

The Vikings launch the catapults as it hits one of the dragons. Then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those, hence my Dad is one of them of course. The best in the village. These dragons have this nasty habits of setting themselves on fire.

"Reload, I'll take care of this!" Dad commanded.

As the Mounsterous Nightmare lifted its head towards Dad, he hit him with his hammer on each side of the face. The ultimate prize is the dragon no one's ever seen. While I was sharpening the sword, I hard a high-pitched sound. I stopped and looked up like everyone else. I knew what it was. This dragon we called...

"Night Fury!" someone screamed.

"Get down!" Dad cried.

Everyone did and a purple plasma explosion hits the tower and it started collapsed. Dad was yelling jump since almost everyone was on that tower. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. After I put the sword away, I try to look for it, but I only saw another shot of purple plasma. No one has never killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first. I walked at the back of the shop where Gobber was mending some weapons, but he was actually getting ready to fight.

"Man the fort, Hiccup." He said. "they need me out there." Gobber walked out of the shop, but he turned around and pointed at me. "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

After that he yelled with bloodlust and ran into the battlefield. I could hear something explode in the distance. Without hesitation, I ran outside again. The Vikings around me where yelling at me, saying what I'm doing here and get back inside. Beside,s my invention was with me anyway. The Night Fury is out there! As I ran to put my invention somewhere I can shoot, one of the dragons were about to steal sheep, but my Dad caught them with his net.  
Finally, I got out of the battle field and set my machine. I unload it and opened it up. I stared into the eyepiece, wondering where is that dragon. Hopefully, I can spot it in the dark, because it's really pitch black out here.

"Come on." I said to myself. "Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."

I kept staring in the night. I look at every direction to see where the Night Fury could fly. Then I heard a screeching sound in the distance. A purple plasma fire exploded another tower. Then I saw something bat-like flying in front of the fire and I knew it was the Night Fury. The shot was clear, so I shoot the beast, but the impact caused me to fall on my back. The weapon I shot, spiraled at the Night Fury. I got up onto my feet, hearing a distress screeching sound. My weapon caught the Night Fury and it fell in the distance.

"I hit it!" I exclaimed. "Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

I cheered for my victory. I couldn't believe it. I turned around to see if any of the villagers saw that, but they didn't. Then I heard a growling noise behind me. I froze and turned around.

"Except for you." I stared blankly at the Monstrous Nightmare.

At once, I started running, screaming with terror. Even though I'm being attacked, but at least I caught a Night Fury. I can already feel the fame! The Nightmare shot fire at me, but it missed. I yelped, trying to escape, but it still keeps following me. I ran as fast as I could, but the dragon still blasting it's fire at me. I hit behind a large pole, hoping it wouldn't find me or at least eat me. The Nightmare snarled and blew out a waterfall of flames at the pole. I shriek, covering my eyes. As the flames died out, I look back. I don't see the monster at all.

Suddenly, I saw Dad tackling the Nightmare behind me. He took out his hammer. The Nightmare tried to blow out some flames, but he was all out. He hit him with his hammer and punched it many, many times. Then the Nightmare flew away. Oh and there's one more thing you need to know. The pole broke, which was lit up because it had a torch on the top. The torch fell, causing a huge fiery mess. I flinched a bit, three times at least. I'm so dead and this isn't funny.

"Sorry, Dad." I apologized. "

The torched rolled into village, causing the dragons to take our food away. I watched all the sheep being taken away. Well, I'm more than dead. I'm going to be disowned, probably.

Then I pointed to the flying dragons. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Without hesitation, Dad grabbed me by my tunic. I tried to get out of his strong clutches, but he kept dragging me. I knew he was mad. I'm always a disappointment anyway and not a boy either. It's not my fault I turned out to me a weak girl! Everyone in the village was wtahicng me as usual and their expressions were like my Dad's: angry.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad!" I explained. "I really, actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down at Raven Point. Let's get a search party-"

"Stop!" Dad yelled. Then I stop talking. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed.

"Between you and me, the village could do a little less feeding." I said sarcastically.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup." Dad snapped. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I just have to kill it! You know? It's Who I am, Dad."

Dad groaned. "You're many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house." then he turned to Gobber. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Gobber pushed me and I started moving. I knew he didn't believe me. Every time I try to impress him, nothing every works. Why can't he see me more than a pathetic little fifteen year old girl. So I don't look like other people in the village. I have auburn hair and green eyes, while everyone has red, brown, black, and blonde hair. As I walk by, the teenagers were laughing at me as usual.

"Quite a performance." Tuffnut sneered.

"I've never seen anyone messed up that badly." Snoutlout smirked. "That helped."

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying." I muttered sarcastically.

Gobber pushed Snoutlout away, but I could hear him laughing. I was silent the whole way to the house. I can't believe Dad didn't believed me. Am I a joke to him or something?

"I really did hit one." I told Gobber.

"Sure you did." Gobber tugged a smile.

"He never listens!" I sighed.

"It runs in the family." Gobber joked.

"When he does, it's with this disappointment scowl." I said sadly. "like someone skimped meat on his sandwich." then I started to do my impression on Dad. "Excuse me, barmaid. You brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large girl with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side. This here is a talking fishbone!"

"You're thinking about this wrong." Gobber chuckled. "It's not so much what you look like, it's the inside that he can't stand."

I stared ta Gobber blankly. "Thank you for summing that up."

I was about to go inside, but Gobber stopped me. "Look the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys!" I cried.

I marched inside the house and slammed the door. Then I ran through the halls and went through the back door. Dad sometimes forgot he has a back door where I can escape from the house.

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

I crashed landed into the forest. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I was tangled up. I look up and saw my friends, carrying the food away. I breathe out some fire to tell them where I am, but they only ignored me. I growled sadly. Then a thought occurred to me. _What if I changed into my human form?_ I pondered. _Maybe that can help me get out! _

I morphed into my human form. I struggled out as hard as I could, but like with my dragon form, I'm stuck. Well I guess human form wouldn't work either. What am I supposed to do? Wait here and get killed? Well, that's lovely! I sighed, lying my head on the soft dirt. Whoever has done this, I'll rip that Viking's head off.


	2. Dragon Battle

Stoick P.O.V

"Either we finish them or they finish us!" I snapped. "It's the only we we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home. One more search before the ice sets in."

After I cleaned up, Hiccup's mess, I arranged a meeting for all of the Vikings. I knew this is a serious matter. The dragons already took half of our sheep and food supplies. without food, I can't feed the village for winter. I want all the Vikings to be strong and beefy when we fight more dangerous dragons.

"Those ships never come back." A Viking spoke.

"We're Vikings!" I said. "It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!"

"Count me out." I heard someone said.

"Today is no good for me."

"I have to do my axe returns."

I groaned a bit. Everyone looked like they don't even want to come. How am I supposed to get them it come with me? Then I got an idea. There's only one way to get everyone to come with me. It might be a good idea anyway besides, there's only one person in this village that no one doesn't even like. Besides, they're sick of her anyway. I also hate to admit it, but I'm sick of her too. I'm not even sure if I should call her my daughter.

"Alright." I sighed. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup."

Suddenly, everyone raised their hands. I knew this will work. Actually it always does. Even though my wife is dead, but I'm sure she's looking down on me and rolling on her grave that I can't be a good parent.

"To the ships!" someone shouted.

"I'm with you!"

I chuckled. "That's more like it."

After that everyone started to leave. Of course none of the Vikings would want to stay here and look after Hiccup. Who would want that? Hiccup would just bring more disaster anyway. Gobber drank all of his ale and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll go pack my undies." He said.

"No." I followed him. "I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Perfect!" Gobber smiled as I sat down. "and while I'm busy, Hiccup and cover the stall. Molten steel, razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possible go wrong?"

"What am I going to do with her, Gobber?" I sighed.

Of course, what am I going to do with her? she's not even a Viking. she can't even carry a weapon and it's too heavy for her. Before she was born, I expected to have a large boy with strong beefy arms, but instead I got a girl. I didn't mind about it, I just thought she'll be a strong and large girl with beefy arms, who has guts and loves glory.

"Put him in training." Gobber answered.

I stared at him. Is he serious. "No, I'm serious."

"And so am I." Gobber chided.

"He'll be killed before the first dragon is out of its cage!" I exclaimed.

"You don't know that." Gobber chuckled.

"I do actually!"

"No you don't."

"No, I do."

"No, you don't!" Gobber snapped.

I got up as Gobber poured more ale. He's not listening. He's my best friend and he's not listening to me about Hiccup. What does he know about my daughter and I don't. I know everything about Hiccup and she can't survive in dragon training.

"Listen, you know what she's like." I explained. "From the first time she crawl, she's been...different. She doesn't listen. She has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing and she goes hunting for trolls."

"Trolls exists!" Gobber pointed out. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?"

I sighed. "When I was a boy..."

"Oh here we go." Gobber groaned.

Then I started to walk around. I can remember that memory as if it was yesterday. Why can't Hiccup me more like me? Her own Dad? Even though her mother is gone, but she's not like her mother either. Her mother was a strong warrior! Why can't Hiccup see myself in her? "My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't questioned him. you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" Gobber guessed.

"That rock split in two! It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forest, and tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccip is not that type of girl."

I sat down, bowing my head with disappointment. Even her mother was like me too. I knew her mother since childhood and she was a headstrong woman. Hiccup only inherited her looks, but not personality.

"You can't stop her, Stoick." Gobber said. "You can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but you won't always be around to protect her. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now!"

I thought of what Gobber said. I know I can't protect her forever. She's my only daughter and she's the last thing who I have is a part of her mother. If Valka saw anything happened to Hiccup, she'll kill me. I remember when Hiccup was born, she dearly loved her with all of her heart. I don't want her spirit die in vain. Maybe Gobber is right. I should prepare her!


	3. Downed Dragon

Hiccup's P.O.V

I looked into my journal to track down the Night Fury. I glanced up hoping it's there, but I only saw trees and bushes. I cross out the map with my pencil and drew angrily all over it. All morning, all morning, I tried to find the Night Fury and I found nothing. Where could it land. It's not like it flew away with the trap around it, right? I put my journal back into the pocket of my fur vest.

"Oh, the gods hate me." I mumbled. "Some people lose their knife or their mugs, but not me. I managed to lose an entire dragon!"

I kick a rock in front of me and it landed in the bushes. Then I saw a branch in my way. I angrily slapped it away, but it came right back at me and hit me in the eye.

"Ow!" I cried.

I glanced up. The branch was broken. I followed the broken branch to the end. My eyes widened with shock. There was a scraped up road in front of me. Something crashed here, but what? Was it the Night Fury? I followed the crashed trail, examining every aspect of it. I climbed up a small hill and saw something with bat wings. I gasped and ducked, trying to hide from it. I knew right away it was the Night Fury. Did it saw me? I took a small peek. I raised a brow. I never thought Night Furies look human. Then I saw a rock was front of it. My heart pounded with shock. I took out my knife and ran towards the rock. I placed my back on it. I took a glimpsed and crept out of the rock. The Night Fury was tangled up and it looked dead. The Night Fury had messy jet black hair that goes to it's shoulders and the dragon's shirtless, but at least it's wearing pants. It also has pale tan skin too. He looked like a hybrid of a human-dragon.

"Oh wow!" I exclaimed. "I did it! I did it! this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

I put my foot on the Night Fury, but suddenly, it growled at me and pushed me away. I gasped as my back slammed onto the rock. It's alive? I pointed my knife at it in case if it tried to attack me. It was breathing, but it looked like I disturbed it's sleep. Then it opened its eyes. The dragon has green cat-like eyes. the dragon stared at me and moaned. Since its a human-dragon thing, can it talk? I gulped, breathing very heavily. I stared ta it's chest. It's bare human-like chest. My hands were shaking and I don't know why. Why am I this nervous, trying to kill something?

"I'm going to kill you dragon." I said. "Then I'll cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking! I'm a Viking!"

I pointed my knife to it's chest. The dragon moaned at me again. This would be easier if it was dead from the start! I took a deep breath and exhale out. I can do this. I can do this. I raised the knife into the air and closed my eyes, but then I took a small glimpsed at the dragon. It was staring at me. I stared back at its eyes. I shook my head. No, I can't let it distract me. I have to do this. for my tribe, for my father, and for my mother. The dragon closed it eyes. I urge my hands to crash down into his chest, they won't move, I could only raise my knife higher. I gnashed my teeth. Why can't I just kill it? Why can't I finish him off already? What's wrong with me? Then I grunted and shook my head. I look at the knife sadly. Dad's right after all. I glanced at the ropes. The dragon couldn't be free if it was tangled up like this.

"I did this." I sighed.

I was about to leave it, but I look back. I do feel bad of what I done to it. Without hesitation, I started cutting the ropes. While I was cutting, I glanced back to see if anyone was watching me. If someone saw me do this, I'm sure to be disowned. After I cut all the ropes, the dragon leaped at me. It's large paws was at the collar of my neck. I gasped, I'm dead. I'm totally dead, but somehow I couldn't help to noticed how lean and build the dragon was. Why am I born as a girl? The dragon morphed into an actual black dragon. It stared at me with it's green eyes as if he's wondering if I deserved to be eaten. In a word, I think I do. The dragon growled at me. I could only stared at it with fear.

Then it opened it's mouth. I flinched a bit. this is it. I'm going to die. Instead of eating me, it screamed at me. It got off of my and fly away, but it hit a rock. and still kept flying. I touched my chest. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I stood up on my feet and took my knife. In the shadowy distance, I could see the dragon flying or somewhat. I skittered away, but I drop my knife and fainted on the dirt.

**~OoO~**

When I woke up, nightfall came. I raced back home, still being a bit jittery about what happened. As I got home, opened the door. The door made a tiny squeak. Dad was doing something with his hammer as usual. I quietly snuck behind him as I could. I raved upstairs, going on all fours.

"Hiccup." Dad said.

I gnashed my teeth. "Dad...uh, Dad I have to talk to you."

"I need to speak with you, sweetheart." Dad walked over to me.

I could already imagine the rage already. I'm going to be disowned and probably exile from Berk forever. Well, a good thing I packed my belongings in case if I ever do leave Berk forever. Well, hear it goes.

"I don't want to fight dragons/I think it's time for you to fight dragons." We both said the same time. Then we stared at each other and said. "What?"

"You go first." Dad offered.

"No, you go first." I pressed.

"Alright," Dad sighed. "You get your wish. Dragon training...you start tomorrow morning."

I stared at him. What did he just say? This isn't good. This isn't good. I feel like my life is going down the drain already. I knew I should've gone first, but I let Dad went first instead! What's wrong with me.

"Oh man, I should have gone first." I groaned. "Uh, I was thinking, you know. We have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but we don't have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings-"

"You need this." Dad pulled out an axe from behind him. He dropped the axe into my arms. I have to admit, this axe is very heavy and I can barely lift it up.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I announced.

Dad laughed. "Oh come on. Yes you do."

Dad started to walk away. Did he ever listen or what? It's like I'm talking to a piece of meat for crying out loud. Why can he for once listen what I have to say and go with it? I try to follow him, but this axe is too heavy.

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons." I explained.

"But you will kill dragons." Dad insisted.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." I grunted.

Dad turned around and walked up to me. "It's time Hiccup."

"Can you not hear me?" I begged.

"This is serious, sweetheart!" Dad took the axe, but it was still in my hands. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of...this."

"You just gestured to all of me." I stared at him blankly.

"Deal?" Dad said.

"This conversation is very one-sided!" I snapped.

"Deal?" Dad pressed.

I sighed. I can't win against him. "Deal."

Dad swung a bag over his shoulders. "Good. Train hard I'll be back. Probably."

I watched as Dad headed to the door. "And I'll be here." I muttered. "Maybe."

Then the door shut

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

I fell into the cove. That landing really hurt. Why wouldn't I fly well like I did before? I turned around and saw half of my tail was torn off. Of course, that girl did this to me, but...why did she spared me. Every dragon knows that a Viking always go for the kill and they don't hesitate. Maybe the dragons were wrong. This girl couldn't kill me for some reason and spared me. I would've killed her, but for some reason I couldn't kill her either. I guess we're even on that part. Couldn't kill each other. Besides, I did killed a lot of Vikings, but I couldn't kill this one scrawny girl.

I turned back into my human form and sat on a rock. What am I going to do now? I think tomorrow I should try to fly out of here. I do have to admit, she does have nice hair and eyes. Did I just think that? I shook my head. I should stop thinking about that human, but I couldn't stop thinking about why she didn't kill me. I wondered if we both have the same reasons of why we shouldn't kill.


	4. Dragon Training

Hiccup's P.O.V

Gobber opened the gates and smiled. "Welcome to Dragon Training."

"No turning back." I heard Aster said.

I stayed away from the other teenagers as possible. When I got inside the arena, it was so huge. There was a roof of metal bars around over the arena so the dragons won't escape. There were doors across the arena too. You couldn't even see the bright blue sky either. I wondered if this is a good idea for me to be here.

"I hope I get some serious burns." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I'm hoping for some mauling like on my shoulder or back." Ruffnut smirked at her twin.

Aster sighed. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

"Yeah no kidding, right?" I murmured, sarcastically. "Pain. Love it!"

Then everyone stared at me as if I'm not supposed to be here. Not a surprised, actually. I know that I don't belong here since I can't kill a dragon and I can't stop thinking about it.

"Oh, great." Tuffnut groaned. "Who let her in?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber changed the subject. "The recruits who do best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."

My heart pounded. I wasn't expecting that, but hopefully I don't have to kill anything, since i shouldn't kill that night Fury anyway. I know that either Snoutlout or Aster could kill a dragon since they both have guts.

"Hiccup, already killed a Night Fury, so does that make her disqualified?" Snoutlout joked.

Everyone started laughing. I could hear Tuffnut saying he should transfer a class with the cool Vikings. Aster didn't even noticed me at all, besides seeing my arrive here. I know I'm not cool anyway. I can't even kill a dragon.

"Don't worry." Gobber put his arm around me as he took me in the middle of the ring. "You're small and weak, that'll make you a less of a target. They'll see you as a sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Gobber patted my back and stood in front of the class. I stood next to Fishlegs. I lift up my axe and listen to Gobber.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species." Gbber explained as he walked to each and every door. "The Deadly Nadder."

"Speed eight, armor sixteen." Fishlegs said.

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Plus eleven stealth, times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack eight venom tweleve."

"Can you stop that?" Gobber snapped. He rolled his eyes. "And Gronckle."

"Jaw Strength eight." Fishlegs whispered.

I looked down. How am i supposed to defend myself if I can't kill a dragon? Then again, I'm taking this class, so I might find out about something. Besides, i just want to know how to defend myself and that's it. No killing anything!

"Wait, are you going to teach us first?" Snoutlout asked.

Gobber just merely smile. "I believe in learning on the job." Then Gobber pulled the lever down. Bursting out of the door was a Gronckle. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead."

Everyone ran for their lives. The Gronkle hit itself against the all. I knew Gobber was a good teacher, since I'm his apprentice, but I'm not sure if he's good at dragon teaching. What if i get killed for crying out loud? If I die, everyone is going to celebrate my death and make it into a holiday!

"Quick, what's the first thing you'll need?" Gobber questioned.

"A doctor?" I guessed.

Of course, I knew that wasn't the answer. I was just saying that so I won't have to die from something that I can't even kill. Besides, we only have one doctor in Berk anyway. My Dad took all of our doctors with him.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs guessed.

"A shield!" Aster answered.

"Shields, go." Gobber shouted.

I stared at Aster. I never though he's so smart in dragon training, then again, my dad and his parents are partners whenever they go out to hunt dragons, so it makes sense. Everyone went to the shields and pick whichever they saw.

"Your most important piece of equipment is your shield." Gobber clarified. "If you must choose between a sword or a shield, take the shield."

I went over to a shielf and tried to put it, but Gobber picked it up for me and shoved it into my arm. While i was watching the Gronckle, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were fighting over a shield that has fiery skulls at it. Then the Gronkle shot a spit of fire at their shield.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, you're out." Gobber said.

"What?" the twins questioned.

"Shields are good for another thing." Gobber added. "Noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."

The Gronckle came in front of us. Aster, fishlegs, Snoutlout, and I made lots of noise. Even though the axe was heavy, but at least I could make noise with it. Suddenly, the Gronckle started to shake as if it's been off-guard. I tried to bang the shield as many times as i could, but Aster seemed to be making a lot of noise than I did. Everyone ran in circles to throw off the Gronckle's aim.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. " Gobber pointed out. "How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five?" Snoutlout guessed.

"No, six!" Fishlegs answered.

"Correct, six." Gobber cheered. "That's one for each of you." Suddenly, the Gronckle blasted its fire at Fishlegs's shield. "Fishlegs, you're out. Hiccup get in there."

Fishlegs started to run away, screaming in terror. I cursed myself a bit. I was hiding behind a piece of flat wood. I slowly came out of it, not wanting to be a part of this class. I don't even belong in here. A fire blast shot right next to me. I yelped and ran back into my comfort wood. I took a peak, so I could see what the Gronkle was doing. Aster and Snoutlout were talking. Actually Snoutlout was doing the talking since he was telling Aster about his hot sister. Then a fire blast slammed into Snoutlout's shield. I came out of my hiding place, trying to defend myself. Aster looked very focus as if he wanted to kill something. I knew it was my chance to talk to him.

"So I guess it's just you and me, huh?" I said nervously.

"Nope, just you." Aster ducked as he ran for cover.

Before I could react, my shield blasted out of my hand and it started rolling off. I ran after it so I could protect myself. Without it, I'm toast. Literally! My shield rolled into a different direction. I still wanted to catch after it, but I heard Gobber shouted. "Hiccup!"

I turned around and fell against the wall. The Gronckle was sniffing and me and I could see something bright coming out of its throat. I closed my eyes, getting ready to be dead, but then I heard a blast next to me. I cover my head so I wouldn't get hurt. I saw Gobber using his hook hand to grab the Gronckle's mouth and dragged it away.

"And that's six." He huffed. "go back to bed you overgrown sausage." The Gronckle went back to its cage. "You'll get another chance, don't worry."

I was still shock of what just happened. I almost died, again! The teenagers stood next to each other, while I was still sitting. Aster didn't even went over to me to see if I was alright. Maybe I don't have a chance with him after all.

"Remember, a dragon will always, _always_ go for the_ kill_." Gobber .

Gobber helped me up on my feet. I glanced at the darkened fire blast on the wall. His voice echoed through my ears. _A dragon always go for the kill_. I thought about the Night Fury yesterday. It would've killed me, but it didn't. So if a dragon always go for the kill...then...


	5. Wounded

"So why didn't you?" I asked myself.

I went back to the same place where I freed the dragon. I wanted to asked Gobber if dragons can turn into human, but I knew he might be on to me anyway. Truthfully, I want to keep that secret to myself so no one won't know about it. I held the rocks and rope, trying to think of a solution of why the dragon spared me. Is it because I spared him? I set the rope down and got up. I walked straight so I could see where it went. I hopped over a log and saw two boulders. I could see some light through it. I walked between the boulders, but I have to watch out some branches that were stuck between it. Then I saw a cove. The cove was huge and beautiful. Birds were flying and I feel like I could just stay there forever. there was also a lake there too. Around the cove was a wall of rock and large trees. Trees that I never knew that could grow twice as large as pine trees. I knew that the dragon can't be in here anyway.

"This was stupid." I muttered to myself.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw scales and black pants. I picked up a scale and the pants. The pants were ripped to shreds and the scale was smooth and soft. The scale looked like from the Night Fury, even the pants too. Instead I don't remember anything about being shredded. I examined the scale a bit, but then I saw a black blue zoomed up above me. I creped near the rock. It was the Night Fury. It was trying to get out from the cove, but it slipped and fell. However, he used his wings to let itself fly down gently over the lake and onto the ground.

I smiled. It's here! It was here all this time. I climbed down the rocks to get a better view of it. I laid my stomach against the rock so it won't see me. I watched as the dragon tried to fly again, but he kept on failing every time. A raised a brow. Why couldn't it just fly out instead of failing every single time? As the Night Fury tried to fly one last time, I gasped. I should be taking notes on it! I took out my journal and drew an outline of it's body. from head to wings and to tail. When it was on the ground, I quickly draw the dragon.

"Why don't you just fly away?" I questioned.

With anger, the dragon flew out purple plasma on the ground. I looked at it's tail and saw it was only half. I use my hand to erase it. Now that looked better, but off the same time. The dragon didn't look right without the other half of its tail. Then the dragon tried to fly again, but it fell onto the ground, next to the lake. The dragon groaned.

A fish jumped out of the water. The dragon fixed it's green eyes at it. it got up and dive it's head into the water. When its head came from the surface, the dragon didn't have any fish in its gigantic mouth. I felt really bad about the dragon. It's alone and stuck here. Suddenly, my pencil was rolling off. I tried to catch it, but it fell onto the ground. The dragon noticed and looked up. The dragon saw me. I stood still. Without warning, he turned back into a hybrid form of a dragon. We stared at each other curiously. Like in his dragon form, he was on all fours. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't help, but to stare at those green eyes.

Then I noticed something. The last time I saw it, the dragon was wearing pants and this time, it's pants was ripped to shreds. That means the dragon's...naked?! I shook that thought away. No time to think about that. I just wondered if this dragon ate anything. Would it be alright if I gave it fish and some new clothes?

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

Why is she back? When I saw something dropped, I glanced up and saw her. Since she already saw me in my human form, I guess it wouldn't hurt to change again. I morphed into my human form and stared at her. She seemed a bit curious of me too. I wonder why she could've just kill me now. I can't fly. I lost half of my wing. I wanted to look away, but I kept staring right back at her too. I guess I'm curious of her like she is to me. We both spared each other besides killing one another after all. The only thing that's in my mind is she's a very different human that I've counter. She's the first human who couldn't kill me.  
Why?


	6. The Dragon Book

Hiccup's P.O.V

When I came back to the village it was raining. I was soaking wet from head to toe. I went into the hall and heard Gobber and the others were talking. Not surprising actually, they always have great conversations about me being useless.

"Alright, where did Aster go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked.

When I came in, I heard Aster answered. "I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we've noticed." Ruffnut said.

"No, no you were great Aster." Snoutlout smiled. "It was so Aster!"

"And you call yourself my best friend." Aster growled.

When I walked to the table, there was a plate of chicken for me. Everyone stared at me with disgust. Not surprising, I know when I don't want to be wanted in here. I'm pretty sure the dragon hates me too.

"He's right."Gobber agreed with Snoutlout. "You have to be tough on yourselves."

When I grabbed my food, Snoutlout moved his feet over on my spot. That little jerk. Just because I'm bad at dragon stuff, doesn't mean they could treat me like this. I sighed and went to the table next to theirs.

"Where did Hiccup go wrong?" Gobber pointed out.

I feel like I wanted to kill myself already. Why me? Why am I the one to be gossiped around here? Even Aster is giving me glares of disgust too. I think I should just forget my crush on him. Even though he's really cute and all, but I know that a guy like him won't like a girl like me. There's no one in this village or anywhere outside of Berk can accept me as myself. I stared at my food. I'm not really hungry anyway.

"She showed up." Ruffnut answered.

"She didn't get eaten." Tuffnut sneered.

"She's never where she should be." Aster glared.

"Thank you, Aster." Gobber said. "You need to live and breathe this stud. The Dragon Manual." Gobber placed a book on Aster's groups' table. "Everything we need to know about every dragons we know of." Then we heard some lightning. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Gobber agreed with him? Why did I even like Aster in the first place anyway? This is just hopeless. Even if I try to make my move, nothing will work as usual. Maybe I should just move on and live my life of the way is should be.

"Wait, you mean we have to leave?" Tuffnut exclaimed as Gobber left the hall.

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?" Snoutlout demanded.

"I've read it seven times." Fishlegs said. "There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face." Everoyne in the table glanced at Fishlegs with confusion as if they didn't know he read the book. "And there's this other one-"

"Yeah sounds great." Tuffnut interrupted. "There's a chanced I'd read it..."

"But now." Ruffnut finished.

"You guys read, I'll go kil the stuff." Snoutlout smiled.

Then everyone started to leave. I saw that Aster was going to be alone. The half of me wanted to talk to him, but the other half just wanted to leave him alone. Why does love have to be so complicated? I got up from my seat and walked over to Aster.

"So, I guess we'll share it?" I smiled nervously.

Aster grunted. "Read it."

"All mine, then. Wow, so okay, see you..." Then the door closed. "Tomorrow." I sighed. _That's it, I have enough of this. I'm going to move on and forget my feelings for Aster._

Hours later, I was alone in the hall. Only having a few candle lit on. I walked over to the book and sat down. Finally, I opened it. I wondered if this will help me protect myself from dragons. I wonder if it'll say anything about dragons having a human form.

Then, I opened the book. "Dragon classifications. Strike class. Fear class. Mystery class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." I turned the page. "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor-sharp wings that can slice full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous." Something boomed behind me. I gasped and turned. It was only thunder.

I switched my gaze back to the book and continue reading. "Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle. Zippleback. The Skrill. Bone Knapper. Whispering Death." My eyes widened and I flip through the pages. "Burns its victims. Buries its victims. Chokes its victims. Turns its victims inside out. Extremely dangerous. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. Kill on sight. Kill on sight." Finally I flipped though the last page and read. "Night Fury: Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engaged this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it doesn't find you."

I frowned with curiosity. I took out my journal where I drew the dragon and lay it on top of the manual. Even though I've encounter the same Night Fury many times, but somehow it didn't kill me and I engaged this dragon before.

* * *

Stoick P.O.V

The seas were calm and the wind was blowing in my face. I took out the map and spread it out. I stared at the left hand corner where the dragon nest was. I must find it and make sure the dragons are gone forever.

"I can almost smell them." I said. "They're close." I gazed at the cloudy mist. "Steady."

Everyone nodded and did what they were told. Those dragons won't survive long enough. When we eventually get that Night Fury, I'll rip it's heart out and then finish the manual.

"Take us in!" I ordered.

Everyone looked at me as if I was insane. They knew not everyone will survive in that mist, but we have to try. We have to protect Berk at all cost. If not, everyone will be taken away, just like my wife.

"Hard to the port for Hellheim's gate." a Viking told the crew.

"Hard the port." Someone shouted.

The ships turned to the mist. I clenched my fists as we enter the mist. I'm ready. I'm ready to kill all of these dragons and make sure I don't leave a single one alive. I look up at the sky one last time. This is it.


	7. Focus, Hiccup!

Hiccup P.O.V

"Hey, you know, I just happened to noticed the book had nothing on Night Furies." I told Gobber as everyone was running for their lives by the Deadly Nadder in the maze. "Is there like another book or a squeal? Maybe a Night Fury pamphlet?"

Suddenly a blast of fir came next to me. I yelped. I didn't see that coming. A good thing that didn't hit me either or else I'll die and everyone will be happy and dancing on my grave.

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber shouted. "You're not even trying. Today is all about attack. Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

Then in front of me I saw the Nadder. It leaped off of the maze and charged at me. I was about to go the my left, but instead I ran to my right and try to find the others. At least they have better luck than I do. The Nadder kept on hopping on each wall. As I went into a different direction, it go distracted and went to someone else. I could hear Fishlegs screaming and questioning Gobber's teaching methods.

"Look for it's blind spot." Gobber continued. "Every dragon as one. Find it, hide in it, and strike. Blind spot, yes, deaf spot, not so much."

Finally I found Aster and Snoutlout and I have to admit, they know what they're doing. I followed them so I won't have to get eaten by a Nadder. When I saw Gobber, I stopped. I really have so many questions about the Night Fury.

"Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" I asked.

"No one has never met one and lived to tell the tale." Gobber rubbed his eyes. "Get in there!"

"I know, I know." I sighed. "but hypothetically-"

"Hiccup!" Aster hissed quietly. "Get down."

I switched my gaze to Aster and nodded. The Deadly Nadder was coming, but it seemed to be distracted. Then Aster and Snoutlout did a summersault to get passed it quietly. I tried to do one, but it failed. The Nadder spotted me and tried to get me, but I got up on ym feet quickly and ran off. The Nadder jumped onto the woodened walls, trying to find who will be it's meal. The Nadder jumped in front of Snoutlout and Aster.

"Hold it best friend, let me handle this." Snoutlout threw his hammer, but missed. The Nadder laughed at him and Aster glared at him with hate. "The sun was in my eyes, Aster. What do you want me to do, block out the sun?"

The two of them started running because the Nadder blew out it's fire at them, but it started chasing them. Snoutlout was running and talking to Aster the same time and I'm not sure if Aster is even paying attention. They got separated and the Nadder's only target is Aster, not anyone else. While the Nadder was distracted, I went to Gobber so I could get my questions answered.

"Has anyone ever seen one napping?" I asked.

"Hiccup!" Gobber yelled.

I turned around. Behind me, Aster was jumping from the woodened walls and the Nadder was following him. It looked like as if they were frogs, jumping from every lily pad. Before I could react, Aster was jumping towards me.

"Hiccup!" He screamed. He crashed onto me. I wasn't sure how to react to this, but for some reason, my face doesn't feel hot. He was on top of me and trying to get his axe out of my shield.

"Oooh, love on the battle scene." Tuffnut teased.

"He could do better." Ruffnut said.

Aster was trying hard to get his axe out, but it wouldn't even budge. I wasn't sure what to do, since we're stuck together. He tried to get his axe out as hard as he could, but nothing worked. I'm not sure where the Deadly Nadder went, but I think it trapped itself in a pile of wood.

"Let me...Why don't you." I tried to speak, but his hand is in my face.

Then Aster placed his hand on my chest. My eyes widened with a mixture of shock and anger. He's touching my busts! I don't care if he's too busy trying to get his axe out, but he touched me! The Deadly Nadder got out of its wood prison. Aster got up on his feet and pulled his axe. I yelped since my arm is attached to the shield too. He finally pull the shield out to the side and when the Nadder was coming at him, he smashed the dragon across its face.

"Well done, Aster." Gobber nodded with approval.

Aster sighed and turned to me. I was covering my head and my chest the same time. Slowly, I glanced up at him. I could see the anger in his eyes. What did I do now? I didn't even do nothing to him. I glared angrily at him.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?" He demanded as he pointed his axe at me. "Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on."

I can't take it anymore. I hate this class and I don't belong here. I got up on my feet and slapped Aster across the fame. Everyone gapped at what I just did. Aster's eyes were wide as if he didn't even see that coming. He touched his cheek. You can see a red handprint on it. He glared at me and opened his mouth, but he stopped. He noticed my hand was on my chest.

"Never touch me." I snarled. "I couldn't believe I had a crush you."

Before he could say anything, I walk out of the ring. I'm tired of this place anyway. If I don't belong in here, then where do I belong. Would anyone every accept me as this?

* * *

Aster P.O.V

Hiccup left before I could say anything. I couldn't believe it I didn't noticed. I touched her. I touched her chest. I glanced at my friends and Gobber. The men were shock of course, while Ruffnut was just laughing. Gobber was shaking his head as id he finally see why Hiccup was angry at me.

"Took you a long time to figure it out." Gobber sneered.

"I didn't mean to!" I protested. "She was in the way."

"Imagine what Stoick would think when he finds out." Tuffnut snickered.

My eyes widened as I thought about it. Stoick will kill me for touching his daughter. His only daughter for crying out loud. Even though Hiccup is useless everyway, but Stoick does care for her even though he doesn't show it and never listens. I can imagine Stoick putting me on the dragon's nest and leaving me there to die. I shivered at the thought of that. I'm so dead. Besides, when I'm around Hiccup, I can't act like myself because I have a crush on her since we were kids. Now she hates my guts.

Wait a minute. _I couldn't believe I had a crush on you._ Hiccup used to like me? Oh, Odin what am I going to do? she used to like me and I lost my chance with her. I was planning that after I killed my first dragon, I can ask her out. Now that plan is ruin. How am I supposed to win her heart now? She had a crush on me. HAD! That means she doesn't like me anymore!

"I've got to apologized to her." I sighed.

"And you better do it quick before Stoick comes back." Gobber added.

"Thanks for the tip." I grumbled.


	8. Forbidden friendship

Hiccup's P.O.V

I couldn't believe Aster violate me. He touched me. Why did I even like this guy in the first place? I went to the cove with a shield, fish, and new fresh black clothes. I tried to go between the rocks, but my shield got stuck. I threw the fish and went under the shield. I tried to pull it out, but it was still stuck. Well this sucks. I sighed and pick up the fish. I wonder if the dragon would like these clothes I got for it I used up all of my money on him, actually. The fishing was a piece of cake. At least I know how to fish. I looked around to find the dragon, but it isn't here.

Suddenly, I heard growling behind me I turned around and saw the dragon was on a rock. It jumped down and growled at m some more. I held out the fish. It was curious at first, but it snarled at me. I realized it saw my knife. I took out my knife and the dragon snarled angrily. I dropped it and use my feet to kick it into the water. It made a _p__lop!_ sound. At once, the dragon sat down like a little cat. I held out the fish and the dragon approached to me. It opened it's mouth and I noticed it didn't have any teeth.

"Toothless?" I questioned. "I could've sworn you got-" Before I could finished my sentence, the dragon's teeth came out of its gums and snatched the fish away. It ate it in three bites. "Teeth."

The dragon stared and walked closer to me. I walked back, nervously. Is it going to eat me? I don't know what to do. My shield is stuck and my knife is in the lake. how am I supposed to defend myself?

"Uh, I don't have anymore." I said.

I fell onto the ground as my back was against the rock. The dragon stared down at me. I thought it was going to eat me, but instead I heard a weird sound coming from it. Three strange reacting sound. The dragon spit its food on my lap. The fish was cut in half.

"Ugh." I groaned.

The dragon sat on its two feet. I stared at the dragon. what am I supposed to do with it. Then the dragon stared at the fish and back at me. My eyes widened. you've got to be kidding me? I slowly took the fish and ate it. I didn't want to swallow it, but I nodded, pretending it was good. I thought the dragon looked convinced, but it wasn't. It made a gulping sound. I gaped at the dragon. It has to be joking. Hesitantly, I swallowed it. I almost wanted to gag, but I control myself. The dragon smack its lips, wondering if I enjoyed the fish. I let out a smile. The dragon frowned at me and it tilted its head with confusion. Then the Night Fury tried to smile. I could see it was only showing it's gums. I put the fish aside and reached out my hand for it, but the night Fury reacted its teeth and growled at me. It ran off. The dragon made a bed out of its fire and sat down. I followed it and sat down in front of it. Turthfully, I'm not sure of its gender, though. I think its a guy since it really did look like a man when I saw it. Besides, I want to stop calling it "It" anyway.

A bird flew above him. The Night Fury followed the bird with his eyes. As he saw me, he groaned and turned away. Then I noticed his tail. I tried to reach for it, but the Night Fury lifted his tail up and saw what I was doing. I quickly got up and walk away.

When the evening came, the Night Fury was sleeping upside down like a bat. I was drawing on the sand of him. He seemed very interesting and not that dangerous. Then I heard something behind me and a purring sound. I knew it was the Night Fury. I pretended not to noticed and continue drawing. In the shadows, he seemed to be following what I'm doing. After that I heard stomping on the ground. I switched my gaze to the dragon and he was walking on two legs. I didn't know he could do that. Then he torn off a branch of a tree. Like what I did, he drew on the sound. He looked at me a few times and finally he was done. I got up and saw the drawing. It was lines. I walked around and I heard a faint growl. I stared at the Night fury and glanced down. I stepped on his drawing. Curiously, I stepped on the same spot three times. I guess he hates it if someone steps on his art. I smiled and tried not to step on the lines. I realized I was going backwards as well. I just hope the Night Fury doesn't kill me if I somehow accidently slip and smear his art.

Finally, I got out of his art and heard a purr behind me. I glimpsed up and saw him. The Night Fury was in front of my. I reached out, wanting to touch him, but he growled at me. _I wonder_..., I thought. I closed my eyes and looked away. I slowly reached out as far as my hand could take. In a few seconds, I felt something against my hand. I gasped and opened my eyes, turning back to the Night Fury. I couldn't believe it. He trust me! After that the Night Fury just opened his eyes and stared at me. Then he walked away.

"Wait!" I shouted.

The Night Fury stopped and gazed at me.

I held up the new clothes. "I got you some clothes and uh...My name is Hiccup."

The Night Fury walked up to me and morphed into a full human. Unlike his hybrid form, he doesn't have a tail and wings, but only scales on him. I quickly turned away, since he's naked after all. He took the clothes and I shifted my feet a bit. A few minutes passed and I wasn't sure if he was done. I'm not even sure if he knows how to put on clothes. I switched my gaze to him and saw he was already in them. On the ground I saw he ripped off the sleeves and made a V-neck from his tunic. I have to admit, he looked really good in black. however, he was in his hybrid form. He's tall, lean, slim, but build, not muscular like Aster.

"Thank you." He said. "Hiccup, huh? So that's what the littlest one is called."

"Uh, thanks?" I wasn't even sure if that was an insult or a complement. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one." The Night Fury answered. "People and dragons just call me Night Fury."

"Do you want a name?" I asked.

Without warning, the Night Fury excitedly pounced on me. His eyes widened with happiness. I wasn't sure how to react to his, but he's on top of me. My face grew hot. Even though we're friends now, but my heart won't stop pounding.

"Name me, Hiccup!" the Night Fury smiled.

"Toothless." I replied.

The Night Fury tilted his head. "Toothless?"

I nodded. "Yeah, your teeth. It's like a hidden talent, you have when you hide your teeth."

"I like it!" Toothless gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My face turned bright red. I didn't expected that. I never though dragons can be so affectionate. I blinked and pushed him off of me. I think Toothless is a bit too affectionate for a guy. As I got up on my feet, Toothless gave me a wide smile. I couldn't help, but to smile as well. He seemed to be a nice guy.

"So why were you angry today?" Toothless asked as he sat down crisscross.

I sighed and sat down next to him. "I used to like this guy name, Aster and during dragon training he touched my chest. After that I slapped him in the face."

Toothless laughed. "Well he got what he deserved."

I smiled. "Yeah he did. You know, I just wished people would accept me as...this."

Toothless frowned. "You just gestured yourself to all yourself."

I chuckled. "I know, but everyone hates...this of me. The inside. They hate that I invented and build things and mess things up. They just want me to be a Viking and kill..." I stopped. I didn't want to offend Toothless. That could be a total insult to him. He's a dragon after all.

"A dragon." Toothless finished. "That's why you have to do dragon training then."

I nodded slowly. The way he said it, didn't sound too angry. The way he said it sounded very curious. Why would he, a dragon be curious of me. I'm a human and he's not. We're to different people from two different worlds.

"They just wanted me to be something I'm not!" I shouted. "Besides no one will never accept me as...this, anyway." I changed the subject. "Tell me about yourself, Toothless."

"What do you want to know?" Toothless asked.

"Just anything." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm a Night Fury." Toothless answered. "I'm a hundred years old in dragon years, but I'm eighteen in human years and that's it. Also all dragons have human forms. We just like to stay in our true form."

I gaped at him. He's a hundred years old in dragon years, but eighteen in human years. How does that work? Also he's three years older than me in human years. I guess I need to learn more about dragons than reading a manual. Besides, the dragons that we fought today, it can turn human too. That means we're kind of fighting our own kind...well kind of. I glanced up at the sky and saw it was getting late.

"I have to get going." I got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can I come with you and have more fish?" Toothless asked. "I want to see what Berk is like in the day."

"I'll think about it, okay, bud?" I giggled.

"Okay, think fast!" Toothless exclaimed.

I giggled some more. I waved farewell to Toothless and walked out of the cove. If Toothless is with me at Berk, everyone will be suspicious of him, but hopefully they won't. Besides, the only thing in my mind is to make sure Dad doesn't know and why am I thinking of Toothless all of the sudden?


	9. Aster's confession

Many months passed and Toothless still kept asking me if he could come with me into the village and I kept telling him I'll think about it but I spend time with him before, in the middle, and after dragon training. I learned so much about him every day. I even brought him fish, a whole sack of fish actually. It wasn't so bad, it was actually fun. Toothless always sat down and listen to my problems and I told him. I actually like a guy like that. I also studied him a bit, trying to get his size, height, and everything else I need to know. Even though I kept telling him I'll think about letting him to go to the village, but I'm just afraid that he might accidently change in front of people and get himself killed and I'll be exile!

Also Aster was being a pain. Be kept trying to talk to me, but I pushed him away. Why should I talk to him after what he'd done to me. Yeah, I can somewhat have a grudge on people, but when I guy touches a girl's chest without apologizing right away, you're dead meat. When I went to the cove, I saw Toothless waiting for me. He was in his hybrid form as usual.

"Hey, bud." I greeted

"Hi, Hiccup, can we go to the village?" Toothless smiled as he gave me a pouty face.

I sighed. "Fine, I give up! You can come. Besides, I need to go fishing anyway. I ran out of food at my house."

"Yes!" Toothless cheered.

"But on one condition." I said. "Don't change, just be in your human form, only."

Toothless stared blankly at me. "Hiccup, you're talking to someone who can control their changing abilities like all dragons do."

I smiled sheepishly. "Okay, but just let me do the talking."

Toothless nodded excitedly and gave me a hug. He lifted me up from the ground. I smiled and patted him on the head. He seemed really excited about this. I just hope no one talks to him. Soon, Toothless put me down and he changed from a hybrid to fully human. The only thing noticeable about him was his black scale markings on his shoulders, elbows, and the side of his face. I couldn't help, but to wonder if they're actual scales. I stood on my tippy toes and reached out. When I touched the scales on his face, they were soft as if they were birthmarks. The only thing that's off about Toothless is his eyes, because they're like cat-eyes.

Then we left the cove. I just pray Aster, Snoutlout, Fishlegs, and the twins won't see Toothless. If they do, I clearly don't know what they'll think. As we were walking through the forest, Toothless was sniffing my fur vest. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but I hope he's not thinking about eating it.

When we got to the village, my heart started pounding. I forgot today was market day. Everyone is out buying what they like. I wished I could've said no back at the cove, but no! Toothless just have to gave me his pouty face! I took his hand and dragged him with me. When everyone saw me, they all stared at Toothless. All of the older girls were staring at him with awed.

"Hiccup, why is everyone staring?" Toothless asked.

"Just don't pay attention." I muttered. "Make sure you're with me."

"Okay." Toothless nodded. "but you're holding my hand."

My eyes widened. how come I didn't noticed this? I looked down and he was right! I was about to let go, but Toothless squeezed my hand. I glanced up at him, but he was looking straight. My face grew red as I bowed my head a little. This is going to be a long walk to the docks. Finally, in ten minutes, we got to the docks. I sat down at the edge and pull out my fishing rod, then I began to fish. Toothless stared at me with eyes widened like a happy cat. I tugged a smile and shook my head.

"You want to dive in?" I guessed.

"Yeah!" Toothless answered.

I chuckled. "Go ahead, bud."

Happily, Toothless took off his black tunic and dived into the water. I wondered if he's going to use his dragon or hybrid form since humans can't last long in the water. Then again he is a dragon after all. I think they have stronger lungs than humans anyway. While fishing, I folded Toothless's tunic. For an eighteen year old, Toothless acts like a child sometimes.

* * *

Aster P.O.V

I walked through the markets. Everyone was talking excitedly about seeing someone new in the village. I'm not sure what they were talking about, but whoever this person is, I want to meet him. I went to Hiccup's house, but she wasn't even home. I sighed. She clearly hates me. I was about to go home, but Ruggnut, Tuffnut, and Snoutlout were here.

"Hey did you hear?" Ruffnut smirked. "Hiccup was with a guy."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"They were holding hands." Tuffnut added.

"Who knew someone liked her." Snoutlout smirked.

I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Hiccup was with a guy? She has a boyfriend? No, no, they must be friends. There's no way Hiccup can moved on. Ruffnut told me she liked me since we were kids after I accidently touched her. She must be using him to get me jealous or something. I'm not sure what's going on, but whoever that guy is, he's not getting my Hiccup.

"I thought you said she like me, Ruffnut!" I snapped.

"Well, I think she moved on." Ruffnut shrugged. "Besides, he's hot!"

I raised a brow. "What do you mean by "hot"?"

Ruffnut smiled dreamily. "He has messy black hair that goes pass his shoulders, green eyes, and pale tan skin. He only wears all black and he's lean, slim, but build! He's not muscular like you. I think he's a bad boy."

Hiccup with a bad boy? The thought rang into my ears. No, no, no! How can that fit? Hiccup and a bad boy? That doesn't even match. What's so great about that guy than me? I'm strong, good-looking, and popular. What does this guy have that I don't? Flying? I'm pretty sure he just asked her on a date so he can confess his feelings for her. That's what all guys do in Berk, but I know that I'll confess first and then Hiccup will be in my arms and not that guy!

"Where were they heading?" I asked.

"The docks." Tuffnut sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I think they're just going fishing together."

"That's their date?" I laughed. "Oh, Hiccup must be having a bad time! Before that guy knows it, she'll be in my arms!"

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V

This is really fun. Toothless popped his head out and threw a fish into the basket. Then he splashed water at me. I laughed and kicked the water at him. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I can't. I'm just glad I get to hang out with someone. Since I'm all wet because of him, I took off my fur vest and folded up and lay it at the sun. Then I noticed Toothless was staring at me for no reason.

I tilted my head. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Toothless jerked his head up. "Uh, yeah, yeah, I am!"

Toothless sunk his head into the water. Well that was weird. Really, weird. I should've brought a towel with me. My hair is all wet, even my braid too. I looked down at my clothing. Maybe I should wear something nice whenever I see Toothless. Wait...why did I just think that? What the heck is wrong with me?

"Hiccup!" a familiar voice shouted.

I groaned. Why me? Why me? I set the fishing pole aside and got up. I crossed my arms, glaring at Aster. When he approached me, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from his back. I raised a brow. He gave me a bouquet of flowers? I slowly took the flowers and smell them a bit. The flowers do smell nice. What is he planning?

"I like you, Hiccup." Aster confessed as his face turned red. "Will you go out with me?"

I gaped at Aster. Is he really serious? So all of this time he liked me and never told me from the beginning? I clutched my chest. During these past months and ever since I met Toothless, I don't feel anything towards Aster anymore. I sighed and gazed at Aster. I gave him back the flowers.

"I'm sorry, Aster, but I don't feel that anymore." I answered.

"What?" Aster demanded. "Ruffnut told me you liked me since we were kids."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "but...you weren't the same when we were kids, Aster."

I knew it was true. When we were kids, Aster was so nice to me, but now...now, he's just a jerk. He said I shouldn't be in the ring and he touched me. Does someone who's nice to you does that? Why would I keep liking someone who said those things to me, but never reveals their true emotions. I want a guy who can tell me what he feels and never pushed me away.

"It's that guy, isn't it?" Aster snarled.

"Um...what?" I frowned.

"That guy everyone saw!" Aster shouted. "You were holding hands with him."

"Oh Odin, Aster, we're just friends." I explained. "There's nothing between us. He's just a friend...from another Viking island."

Angrily, Aster threw the flowers in the water. For a guy, he sure doesn't take rejection well. Besides, why would he think Toothless likes me anyway? Toothless is just my best friend. At least he understands me unlike him. Aster took out his axe, holding it in his right hand, but it looked like as if he's going to kill someone. He grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. What in Thor's name he's doing?

"Hiccup, please give me a chance!" Aster begged. "I'm sorry I touched you and everything I said. I...I just-"

"Just what?" I demanded. "You said I'm where I shouldn't be remember? If you like me, you shouldn't said that. What kind of guy would do that to a girl he likes, Aster?"

Without warning, Aster grabbed my braid and leaned over to me. I knew right away what he's going to do. I don't want him to kiss me. I don't even care if he's the biggest heartthrob in the whole village and every girl wanted to go out with him. I don't like him anymore and I'll prove it to him.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

I pushed him away from me, but it caused me to fell forward, since he has his grip on my braid. Aster tried to regain his balance, but his feet tangled each other up and instead of falling forward, he was falling on me. With a loud crash, Aster fell on top of me. His chest was in my face and his axe was next to my head. My face was boiling with anger. I seriously have enough of him.

"Get off of me!" I snapped. I pushed him away and saw the axe. My eyes widened. "My...hair."

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry," Aster apologized. "I didn't mean to. Oh, I really messed up this time."

I picked up my cut braid. I glanced over at the docks and saw my hair. It was short, choppy, straight, and it goes to my shoulders. Aster gently touched my shoulder, but I brushed it away. I took my fallen braid as I put on my vest. I put my fallen braid in my vest pocket, then I pick up Toothless's tunic. He was still in the water. Finally, I stood up and glared at Aster, but He took my hand.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." He pressed. "How many times am I supposed to apologized. I'm sorry okay."

"Just leave me alone!" I choked, holding back my tears. "let go of me."

"I'm not going to let go." Aster said. "Please just give me another chance."

"Let go!" I repeated.

Suddenly, Aster fell into the water, but he took me with him. Everything went so fast, I don't know what was happening. Before I crashed into the water, someone caught me, bridal style. I glimpsed up. I assumed Aster did the stupid hero thing, but it wasn't him. It was Toothless. Also a good thing was he didn't even change into his hybrid form, but there was a fish in his mouth. Toothless threw the fish into the basket and threw it over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He whispered.

"Toothless." I choked.

I gnashed my teeth and wrapped my arms around his neck. Toothless let out a slight sighed and held me tightly. I'm so happy. I'm so happy he's here.

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

When we got back to the cove, I set Hiccup on a rock. I'm surprised, she's not that heavy. Then I changed into my hybrid form. I took out a fish and ate it whole. Hiccup was very quiet the whole way. I'm not sure what happened, but that Aster guy cut her braid off. I have to admit, Hiccup does look nice with short hair too. I sat down next to her. She looked like she was about to cry. Hiccup took out her cut braid and held it in her palms.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Aster told me he liked me." Hiccup sighed. "I rejected him, but he couldn't take it well and tried to kiss me. Then he fell on me and cut my hair. He's begging for another chance, bit I won't let him. What am I going to do Toothless?"

"Just ignore him, Hiccup." Toothless smiled. "I think that's the only option there is. If Aster truly like you, he wouldn't hurt you, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I should ignore him. Besides, he thought you were my boyfriend."

"Thank you, Odin!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Hiccup stared at me with confusion. "What was that?"

"I'm just surprised." I smiled nervously. "That's all."

What in Thor's name is wrong with me? I controlled my burning face so Hiccup won't know why I was so happy that Aster thought I was her boyfriend. At least I'll make a better man than he will. I actually like Hiccup the way she is than everyone else in her village. Besides, she's a great girl and any guy would be happy to be with her.

"Look, you did a good thing to get over aster." I smiled. "Besides, if I was your boyfriend, I would give you something than a kiss."

"Tsk, what?" Hiccup scoffed.

I smirked. "This."

Without warning, I leaned over and nibbled on her neck. Hiccup squeaked. She tried to pulled me away, but I put my waist around her so she won't break free. However, she was still struggling. So, I grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her down. Hiccup tried to use her feet, but since I'm a dragon, she can't do anything. In a few seconds, Hiccup gave up. She squirmed a bit, but I don't mind about that.

"Toothless, stop it!" Hiccup cried. "Toothless!"

I didn't want to stop, but I knew she has to get going. So I let myself to have five more minutes, but secretly, I added another extra five more minutes for fun. With a chuckle, I stopped. Hiccup's face was red like a tomato. She touched her neck and looked away from me. I can see a bright red mark on her neck.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" She muttered.

"You asked for it." I sang.

"A-Anyway, I have to get going." Hiccup stood up and carried the basket. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay and Hiccup?" I said.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked.

"You do look nice with short hair." I answered.

Hiccup blinked. She smiled shyly. I couldn't help, but smile. Her face is red, but she tried to hide it, which she's really bad at doing. As she left, I laid on the grass. I have to admit, nibbling on her neck was fun and she didn't even see it coming. Maybe, I should do that again.


	10. Toothless v Aster

Hiccup P.O.V.

When I came into dragon training the next day, I still have that bite mark from Toothless. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. This was the first time I gotten a love bite and I actually enjoyed it! I'm not sure how am I supposed to hide this from everyone. It's like people wanted to be involved with my love life for some reason. As I sat down, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut came up to me. Aster was at the table looking over at me, but I pretend I didn't see him.

"Is that a love bite?" Snoutlout smirked.

Oh Thor, I couldn't believe they noticed! My shoulders tensed up and I tried to hide it. I shook my head, but everyone was gaping at me as if they knew what happened yesterday,

"Can we meet your boyfriend?" Ruffnut asked.

"He's not my boyfriend, Ruffnut." I sighed. "He's my best friend."

"Was he the one gave you that bite, then?" Tuffnut sneered.

"You can't meet him." I changed the subject. "He's...leaving today."

"Good riddance." Aster murmured.

I snapped. I switched my gaze toward Aster. What did he just say? Even though he didn't met Toothless, but that doesn't mean he could be rude to him. I feel like I'm going to kill this jerk anyway and I hope Toothless would enjoy burning him into a crispy blonde boy.

"Actually, he's leaving tonight." I told Ruffnut. "So he's going to be here for the whole day."

Everyone started talking at once. Aster looked like he wanted to stab someone in the back. What have I done? Why did I just say that? I just hope Toothless doesn't get too crazy when he's around Aster or anyone. Then Gobber came in. He seemed to be warned out.

"Today, you get a free day." He said. "No dragon training today. I'm tired. Good night."

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

"Toothless!"

I was on a rock. I glanced down and saw Hiccup running toward me. The love bite was still on her neck. I smirked to myself. I wonder if that aster guy noticed it. Hiccup looked around as she tried to find me. When she got near the rock, quietly, I leaped behind her. Hiccup shirked as her face is planted on the ground.

"Hey, Hiccup." I whispered inn her ear and bit it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup snapped. "What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"I can't." I playfully cooed. "You're so tasty."

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted angrily.

"I'm kidding." I got off of her and helped her up.

Hiccup gave me a stubborn glare. She wiped off the dirt off of her clothes. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. I snickered a bit. Her face is bright red. She's so cute when she gets flustered. Hiccup took out a fish from her vest and tossed it to me. I caught it with my mouth and ate it whole.

"My classmates wants to meat you." Hiccup sighed.

"Really?" I smirked. _Well this is my lucky day._

Hiccup nodded. She looked annoyed. "Yeah, so..."

"I would like to meet them." I smiled.

Before Hiccup could respond, I took her hand and dragged her out of the cove. That means I'll be meeting Aster for the first time. Well this just makes my day even better.

* * *

Aster P.O.V

When Hiccup came back, I saw a tall man. He had pale tan skin, jet black hair, and cat-like green eyes. Like what Ruffnut said, he was wearing all black. I have to admit, this guy is better looking than me, but I can be more handsome than that guy will ever be. What does Hiccup see in this guy anyway?

"Guys, this is Toothless," Hiccup muttered. "Toothless this is my classmates."

I nearly laughed at the name. Who names their kid Toothless? Why is he even called Toothless anyway? This guy has teeth after all, it's not like he hides his teeth inside of his gums.

"So you're that guy who hangs out with Hiccup." Snoutlout raised a brow.

Toothless nodded. "Of course! Who wouldn't want to be with this young lady?"

Toothless wrapped his arm around and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I fumed with rage. then I noticed Toothless was giving me a glare at the same time. I cracked my knuckles. Him too, huh? I see we're on a verge of war with each other. Hiccup bashfully pushed Toothless away. Toothless only gave her a slight chuckled as he rubs the back of his neck, but his green eyes are still on me.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped.

"Oh nothing." Toothless glared at me. "you're Aster, aren't you?"

"Yes." I frowned.

"If I were you, stay away from my Hiccup." Toothless warned.

"Is that a threat?" I smirked.

"I consider it as a challenge." Toothless answered.

"Uh, what's going on?" The twins asked.

"Toothless, stop it!" Hiccup hissed.

I laughed humorlessly. "You're on! The winner gets a kiss from Hiccup."

"Why am I involved?" Hiccup demanded, but no one was listening.

Toothless and I shook hands. I can see we're on the same page. He thinks he's so perfect for Hiccup, doesn't he? Well I'm better than him. I'm a dragon killer and what is he? Maybe some poor farm boy that can't lift up a heavy sack of flour. Besides, after I beat him, Hiccup will go running straight into my arms and Toothless will go back to wherever he came.

"So what's the challenge going to be about?" Ruffnut asked.

"I have an idea." Toothless smirked.

Somehow, I don't like the sound of this...

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

"Alright, whoever, catches the most fish and holds their breath in underwater wins a kiss from Hiccup." Ruffnut sighed.

"Why am I involved?" Hiccup demanded.

"This is impossible!" Aster growled. "I can't hold my breath that long!"

I playfully rolled my eyes. Even though I don't interact with humans besides Hiccup, but I know that humans can hold their breath if they have strong lungs. Dragons can hold their breath for a long time and I know that Aster can't breath over many, many hours. Besides, I just want to see how long this guy hold his breath.

"The rules are, you have to dive into the water with only a basket." Ruffnut explained. "You have to be in there for long periods of time. The first person who fills up their baskets gets a kiss from Hiccup."

"Do I have to be involved?" Hiccup questioned.

"Are you ready?" Snoutlout asked.

At once, Aster and I took off our tunics. We both gave each other glares of hate. We stood at the edge of the dock, waiting for the signal. Hiccup was only shaking her head and muttering to herself. Finally, the beefy human, Snoutlout, blew the horn. At the same time, Aser and I jumped into the water. That human is going down!  
As I swim in the water, I took as many fish as I could. Aster was quick, but not agile enough. Smirking, I swam deeper into the water. I'm not sure how long this human can hold his breath, but I hope he'll lose. Then everything became dark. Since Aster wasn't around, I changed into my hybrid form. I let out a tiny spiteful of fire and see if there are any fish in this dark water. My eyes widened with surprised. There's so many fish in here. Flapping my wings, I raced towards the fish in a speed of light. I opened my basket and get the fish. After my basket was filled up, I changed into my human form and went back into my human form. This is easy. I'll get that kiss in no time. I return to the clear water where Aster was only half way getting his fish. Then he saw me. We both glared at each other. I gave him a mocking smile and patted my basket. His eyes widened with anger. I knew he got the message. I stick my tongue at him. He is so going to lose when I get to the surface.

Out of nowhere, he punched me in the stomach. I gasped, accidently choking on some water. Aster threw his own basket away and took my basket instead. He smirked at me, giving me a farewell wave. Before I could let him go, I took his basket and threw it at him with full power. The basket slammed onto his face. His nose started to bleed. Glaring, Aster kicked his feet as he returned to the surface.  
I was still choking. The water is going down into a different pipe. I tried to swim up my lungs was twisting around. I need to get to the surface and breathe. I wanted to turned into my hybrid form, but if I do that, everyone will know that I'm a dragon, I'll get killed and Hiccup could get banished forever. Then I started to sink, but I didn't want to. I glanced around to see where I can find something to hold onto. At the corner of my eyes, I saw a rope. With my full might, I swam to the rope and hung onto it. I glimpsed up at the surface.

_Hiccup...I..._

* * *

Hiccup P.O.V

Aster came up from the surface. Everyone cheered, but I didn't. I don't know why, but I somehow have a bad feeling. The first thing I noticed was his nose was bleeding. Then the basket. It's been nearly ten minutes and he got a basket full of fish that quickly. The last time I checked, Aster can only hold his breathe for fifteen minutes and he's not good at catching fish either. The only person who I know can only hold their breathe in long periods of time and can catch fish well is Toothless. Toothless should be at the surface before Aster. This is strange. Very strange.

"So, can I have that kiss, Hiccup?" Aster smiled.

"Where's Toothless?" I demanded.

"He's still fishing." Aster shrugged.

"Why is your nose bleeding?" I questioned.

"I accidently got hit by my basket." Aster answered.

I crossed my arms. How can Aster accidently hit himself if the water will softened the basket's impact? Unless, Toothless use a basket and hit him with it, then that'll make sense. Toothless and I played a game with rocks before and when Toothless throws, he really does throw well. He throws like a powerful athlete. Besides, even though toothless has an addiction to fish, but he can control it very well. Also Toothless knows that when he fishes, he has to eat it when he's out of the water than inside because he said it's hard to swallow in underwater.

"What did you do to him, Aster?" I asked angrily. "You did something didn't you?"

Before Aster could answer, I dived into the water. I knew it. I knew there was something off about Aster. I should've known from the start. As I knew I can't hold my breath long like Aster and Toothless, but I have to make this quick. As I swam, I saw a dark figure holding onto a rope. My eyes widened.

_Toothless!_

I'm not sure if he's breathing, but I hope he is. when I got to him, I took his arm over my shoulders and held his waist. As fast as I could, I swam up to the surface. I winced. I can't hold my breath any longer, but I have to keep moving. I can't give up. I need to get Toothless out of the water and make sure he's okay.  
Finally, we got out the surface. I gasped, coughing for air. I heaved Toothless onto the docks. I pulled myself up. I crawled over to him, placing my ear against his chest. His heart is beating, but why isn't he awake? What happened down there?

"Toothless!" I shook him. "Toothless, wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Toothless, please, wake up!" I cried. "Toothless!"

Suddenly, Toothless coughed. Water squirted out of his mouth. I sighed with relieved. Toothless gave me a weary smile, but I hugged him immediately. Toothless chuckled a bit.

"Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"Sorry." Toothless tugged a smile. "but I was punched by a blonde fish."

I switched my gaze towards Aster. He punched Toothless in the water? I got up on my feet and marched over to Aster. The Viking was shifting his feet uncomfortably. I placed my hands on my hips. I glared at Aster with full anger.

"Tell me the truth." I snapped. "What happened down there?"

"Alright!" Aster confessed. "I punched him after he filled his basket with fish and then he hit me with my basket, happy now?"

I wanted to strangle Aster. Toothless could've died down there and all he cared about was wanting to win that kiss from me? I know he likes me, but I don't like him and he would be the very last person who I won't kiss, even if we were the only ones in this planet! Without warning, I punched Aster in the face. Aster yelped as he fell into the water. Everyone gasped, while Toothless was laughing.

"Come on, Toothless!" I muttered. "Let's go."

* * *

Toothless P.O.V

"I'm so glad you're okay, bud." Hiccup sighed as we ate at her house. "I couldn't believe Aster did that to you. That jerk!"

"Hey, I'm alright." I smiled.

When we got to Hiccup's house, I changed into my hybrid form. Hiccup had to change out of her wet clothes and put on a green dress. I have to admit, she looked really stunning in green. Green really brings out her eyes, even though they're the same color. We were in her room because she said that it's for cautious reasons, which I understand.

Hiccup nodded. "I know, but I wished I could act sooner."

"It was my fault for being arrogant." I chuckled. "but it was fun throwing a basket in his face."

"Toothless..." Hiccup murmured.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Never mind." Hiccup chuckled. "It doesn't matter."

I raised a brow. What's wrong with her? There's something off about her every since after the challenge. I scoot closer to Hiccup and stared into her green eyes. Hiccup nervously looked away. Her face was turning deep red. I put my hand over hers. Hiccup glanced back at me. I can see my reflection in her eyes.

"Hiccup, tell me." I demanded.

"Wh-When you told Aster I-I was yours.." Hiccup stuttered. "Do you mean-"

I placed my finger on her lips. Hiccup stopped talking. Then I cupped her chin. My eyes softened as I leaned towards her. Before my lips can touch hers, I stopped. I switched my gaze towards the stairs.

"Hiccup!" a voice called out.

"Gobber!" Hiccup hissed.

I quickly morphed back into my human form, but I was still on the same position before I could touch those pink lips. I wasn't sure who Gobber is, but when he came upstairs, I saw he was like the rest of the adult Vikings, big and beefy. When he saw us, he blinked a bit. Then he gave Hiccup a friendly smirk.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gobber asked.

"No, actually we were leaving!" Hiccup bowed her head.

She took my hand and took me out of the back door. We went into the forest. I couldn't believe it. I was so close. So close to kiss her and that Viking ruined it. Then I thought about it. Is it wrong for a dragon to fall for a human? When we got to the cove, Hiccup sat down and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." Hiccup apologized. "I forgot, he's my baby sitter."

"It's fine." I smiled. _But I was so close! _"I really enjoy my day at Berk."

Hiccup smiled. "I'm glad."

Hiccup walked up to me. She went on her tippy toes and kissed me on the cheek. My eyes widened. I couldn't help, but smile. I had an urge to kiss those lips, but I new I have to find the right moment. At her house was perfect, but Gobber ruined it. Hiccup rubbed the back of her neck. She waved farewell and left the cove. all I could do is fall on the ground, and sighing to myself. This has been a great day!


End file.
